


NCT 2021

by Rose_Is_A_Rose



Series: NCT 2019 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Camping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Road Trips, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Is_A_Rose/pseuds/Rose_Is_A_Rose
Summary: All NCT 2021 smut--most OTP.START: 11.12.2019FINISH:?This story contains smut and omorashi.IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME!!this is cross posted on AFF. NOT PLAGIARIZED. THIS IS AN ORIGINAL WORK.
Series: NCT 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. ONE

-Taeyong POV-

We were just chilling out around the dorm when the maknae line (Chenle and Jisung) came up to Taeil, Doyoung, and I looking confused and rather embarrassed. "What's going on?" I asked seeing that both of their faces were bright red. "We wanted to talk to you about something for a while now, but have been too embarrassed to bring it up....." Jisung said trailing off and looking over to Chenle as they sat down on the couch across from us. "You know you can come to us about anything right? When you say awhile, how long do you mean?" Taeil asked, moving over to sit next to me. "Probably a couple of months. We _would_ have come to talk to you sooner but we didn't know how to bring it up." Chenle said then Jisung continued "We both have been waking up feeling weird _down there_ . It's hard to explain...." He explained trailing off, looking down embarrassed. But I knew what he was talking about and honestly, we as the hyung line (Johnny, Yuta, Ten, and WinWin included) had just never gotten around to having 'the talk' with them yet. The topic never came up, and honestly I thought they knew this whole time _due_ to it never coming up--especially since Chenle just turned 18 this year and Jisung turning 18 next year.

"I think we can help, but we will need to split into 2 groups so we can have both of you separated from each other OK?" I said looking around the room. "Kun. You, Taeil, and Jaehyun help Chenle and Doyoung, Hendery and I will help Jisung." I said "Now?" Jisung asked with his face red as Hendery picked him up bridal style and Kun did the same with Chenle. "Yup. We are gonna teach you about what's going on with your bodies." I said smirking as we headed to separate rooms.

-JAEMIN POV-

"Hey, do you know where Jisung is?" I asked Jeno as he walked into our room Renjun following him "I think him and Chenle went to talk to the hyung line about _something_ ." Renjun said smirking and I knew what he was talking about. Finally, I was wondering when they were gonna bring it up. The sexual tension was getting to be way too strong around the dorm because of them. But I know they can't help it.... "What are you doing?!?" I yelp out when Jeno suddenly climbs on top of me and pulls off my shirt then starts to kiss down my body. "We...want...you." Jeno said in between kisses. I lifted my head up and seen that Renjun had already stripped and was helping Jeno with his pants. I managed to pull away from him long enough to pull his shirt off and my pants so that all of us were completely naked. "So what _are_ you going to do to me?" I asked with a smirk.

-XIAOJUN POV-

YangYang and I were out shopping when we decided to stop for lunch at a small cafe. "YangYang, can I ask you something?" I said looking over at him and he looked really flushed "Y-Yeah." Well, that changes my question "First of all are you OK?" I asked as I went to scoot closer to him since we were at a rounded booth. He just shook his head no "What's wrong?" He lowered his head and pointed down at his crotch. "Ohhhh. Want me to help?" I asked now sitting next to him, slowly running my hand up his thigh. He nodded yes and I moved my hand toward his zipper pulling it down "OK but you will need to control your voice, remember we are in public." I said as I pulled out his member starting to stroke it slowly stopping every now and then to rub my thumb over his slit before picking up my pace. "Ah-ah" He managed to get out before biting down on his shirt to keep himself quiet. "hnng..I'm..close" I climbed down under the table and took him into my mouth "remember, be quiet" I reminded him before going down again. A few seconds later he tugged on my hair signaling that he was going to release, and not too long after I felt the hot liquid hit the back of my throat and I immediately swallowed and climbed back up acting like nothing happened. Only at that point did I realize that I was also painfully hard. Unsure of what to do, I excused myself and went to the bathroom, heading to a stall.

====================================================

-YUTA POV-

"Wanna go out and go for a walk in the park for a while?" I asked knowing there wouldn't be a lot of people due to the fact that it was almost 10 at night. "Sure let me go change into shorts." Winwin said before getting off the couch and heading to our room to get changed. A few minutes later we headed out the door on our way to the park down the road from our dorm. "Why did you wanna come out here this time of night?" he asked looking at me before wrapping his hand around my waist. I'm glad I chose this time of night because there was no one in sight--which means my plan will go _perfectly._ "Because, _I want you._ " I said pulling him behind a tree and pinning him against it. I then started to kiss down his neck and took it as a good sign when he threw his head back in pleasure when my hand reached down and palmed him through his shorts. "I guess we won't be needing this anymore" I said pulling off his shirt "but won't someone see us?" he asked looking around frantically "Not this time of night. This is why I wanted to come out now, no one is here this late." I said continuing to kiss down his body, stopping at his waistband "Won't need these either" I should mention that we were well hidden by bushes so even if someone walked by they wouldn't see us. I pulled his pants off and then pulled the lube out of my pocket before pulling my pants off. "You planned this?" He asked as I made sure I had enough on my fingers so I could prep him. "Yep. I wanted to get you out of the dorm for a bit and I knew that no one would be here this time of night." I said kissing down his abdomen while pushing his legs open so I could insert a finger. Once he was adjusted, I slowly started to put my other two fingers in and started to thrust them in and out. When he was stretched out, I put more lubricant on my member and quickly thrust into him as he let out a moan of both pain and pleasure "Even though we are where no one can see us, please try to keep it down. People can still hear us." I said kissing him deeply as I started to slowly but deeply thrust. Wanting to be quick so we wouldn't be caught, I grabbed onto his member and timed strokes on his member with my thrusts. "I-I-I'm..Cl-close..AHHH!" He yelled as he came hard onto his stomach. "Me too." I said speeding up my thrusts but he stopped me "I want you in my mouth. I wanna finish you off." He said looking me in the eyes. I pulled out and helped him up onto his knees as he took me into his mouth and started sucking hard and fast making use of his tongue. Before long I tugged gently on the back of his head signaling my release and he nodded but sped up and I hit my high hard and came into his mouth and he swallowed then pulled me down into a kiss before we got dressed "This was the best night of my week. Thank you." We headed back to the dorm seeing as it was now after midnight, the rest of the members were thankfully now asleep. "Let's go take a shower and head to bed too, shall we?"


	2. TWO

-JOHNNY POV-

It started as an innocent shopping trip with Ten. We were walking through the mall and we walked into a small clothing shop to buy new sweat pants since most of mine were either lost or ruined. As I went to the changing room to try a couple of pairs on, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, already having an idea "It's me. Can I come in.....Please it's urgent...." He said as I opened the door and he had a hand over his crotch and a red face. I pulled him inside and sat him down on the small chair in the room. "What's wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I was imagining you changing and well....." He trailed off before continuing "now I'm hard." "I can help that." I said kneeling down in front of him. " but we will have to be quick and  _ you _ will have to be quiet." I said as I undid his pants and then reached down to pull my own member out of my boxers. After spitting into my hand and rubbing both hands together I started to stroke both of our members at a hard, fast pace. I could tell he was trying hard to keep from making any noise as he now had the bottom part of his shirt in his mouth. "I'm getting close......" He said in almost a whisper. "Me too." I said as I leaned down to get him as close to my mouth as possible to make as little of mess as I could. When he released, it fortunately hit my mouth. I was trying to edge myself as long as humanly possible until I could figure something out so I wouldn't make a mess. I stopped moving my hand and stood up "Let's go buy these pants and head to the nearest bathroom." I whispered into his ear. He nodded in agreement.

==================================================

-LUCAS POV-

I had just got home from the gym and had just wanted to go take a shower, but after seeing Jungwoo, I had another idea. When I walked into our room he was already naked and laying on the bed pleasuring himself. "What are you doing?" I asked calmly as I walked through the bedroom door. "Ah! I wasn't expecting you to be home this early..." He said, flustered trying to cover himself. "I can help you." I said as I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub so I could turn on the shower. As it was heating up I slowly started to undress, knowingly teasing him. After I was completely stripped and the water was warm I picked him back up and we climbed into the shower. I pinned him against the tile and started to kiss down his neck, leaving marks along the way. He reached down and started to pump my member, once I was fully hard I picked him up so he was straddling me "No prep...Please hurry..." He managed to breathe out. I could tell he was desperate so I started to kiss him as I lined up to his entrance and slowly thrust into him. Once he gave me permission to move I started to thrust fast and deep, hitting his prostate almost every time causing him to throw his head back in pleasure and let out a low moan. "I-I-I'm..Cl-close.." He said seconds before coming hard onto our stomachs and I released a few seconds later due to the over stimulation. " Let's finish getting cleaned up and go lay down and watch a movie shall we?" I said as I pulled out planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

====================================================

-KUN POV-

I carried Chenle up to his room and sat him down on his bed. "Ok. To answer the question about the feeling you are waking up to,  _ that _ would be blamed on hormones." I said sitting down next to him and putting my hand on his thigh. He looked up at me with a little fear in his eyes. "It's ok. We aren't gonna do anything to you, but we will talk you through and show you what to do." Jaehyun said getting up from the chair he was in so he could sit on the floor next to Taeil. "O-Ok, what do I have to do?" He asked nervously. I turned towards him now sitting crossed legged on the bed before asking in Chinese  _ "Are you comfortable with everyone here? You seem a little tense still." _ There was a lot of truth with that question, he was currently sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands between his knees. He shook his head as he responded "It's not that...I'm definitely comfortable with everyone,it's just the feeling is coming back." He said as his face turned red and he looked down, embarrassed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural--we all deal with it. Just let us show you how to get rid of it, ok?" I said calmly while pulling off his shirt and giving him a reassuring look to let him know it was ok, then reaching up to pull off my own shirt--Taeil and Jaehyun soon following. "Can you pull your pants off for me? Please?? It's necessary for us to be able to show you what to do." I asked in a calm voice. I could tell he was still nervous because he looked around at the other two members and they both nodded and gave reassuring smiles before he looked back at me before asking what I thought was an obvious question " Are you guys gonna take yours off too?" I just chuckled " Of course. How else are we gonna show you what to do?" I said before nodding to the others that it was OK to go ahead and take just their pants off. He looked over at me and slowly pulled his pants off and I went ahead and pulled mine off and I could tell he was starting to relax a little bit. 

====================================================

-MARK POV-

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" I asked Haechan while walking out of our room seeing that he was already chilling on the couch "Is it gonna require me moving or putting on pants?" He asked looking up at me from where he was sitting. "Nope. We own plenty of DVDs. I'm sure we can find something to watch here." I said leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead. After we were curled up next to each other on the couch well into the movie we had picked, I noticed he had started to rub his hand up and down my thigh "W-what are you doing?" I asked slightly embarrassed. We were dating but hadn't gone that far yet. I knew he had done that kind of stuff before but I hadn't-- _ and he knew that _ . "I want you." He said sitting up so he could look at me.He started to run his hand up my stomach and chest, stopping at my jaw turning my head towards him before gently kissing me on the lips. All I could see was pure lust in his eyes.He tugged on the edge of my shirt as if he was asking for permission and I nodded in agreement but before I could say anything, he was straddling my legs and pulling my shirt off so he could leave bite marks down my neck and chest before raising his head back up to kiss me again. He pulled his shirt and boxers off before looking at me for another approval before pulling my pants and boxers off. He then dug in between the cushions of the couch for something before coming back up with a bottle of lube. "Really?" I asked "What? I keep it here for emergencies and sometimes the other members use it too." He said opening it and putting a small blob onto his hand before throwing it off to the side. "On your back." He said and I gladly complied. Not sure what he has planned but it seems like it will be more comfortable if I do what I'm told "I'm gonna prep you so it doesn't hurt as much. Are you ok with going forward with this or do you wanna stop?" He asked "Please continue." I said,at this point I was already hard and it was kinda pointless to stop what he had already started. After he made sure I was stretched enough he slowly pressed himself into me "AHH!" I yelled due to not being used to that type of intense pleasure or pain "Can I move?" He asked and I nodded as he started to slowly thrust wanting to be gentle as it was my first time. As he got close,he reached up and grabbed my member matching the strokes with his thrusts so we could come at the same time--which we did. Once he pulled out he started to lick the mess up off my stomach. When he got what he could off he sat up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips "Let's go take a shower and finish the movie shall we?" 

=================================================

-JOHNNY POV-

Once we checked out at the store, we walked around the mall looking for a single occupancy bathroom. I knew at this particular mall there were several,I just didn't know where they were. Once we found one, and checked that it was empty, I pulled Ten inside and locked the door "Let's finish what we started in the store." I said as I pinned him against one of the walls and started to kiss him while trying to pull his pants off. Once I got them off, I pulled mine off and grabbed him behind the thighs signaling for him to jump so he could straddle me "Want me to prep?" I asked, looking him in the eyes before giving him a gentle kiss on the nose. "Nope. Reach down." He said with a smirk. I reached down and he had a plug in."How long have you had this in?" I asked pushing it in just a little more making him let out a small moan "Since last night. I put it in before I went to bed. I knew we were going out today and I wanted to see how long I could last,but when I was thinking about you changing earlier that kinda sent me over the edge." He said, blushing. "Wow. Well,let's take care of the issue that both of us now have again." I said pulling the plug out and immediately thrusting in making him silently scream out in pleasure. I started out slow but pleasure seemed to take over my brain and I sped up my thrusts reaching down to grab his member and stroke it hard and fast making him come hard onto his stomach. I pulled out edging myself once again "I want to come in your mouth." I said and he happily agreed as he wrapped himself around my member sucking hard and fast while wrapping his hand around the base. Not even a minute later I released hard into his mouth and he swallowed. He got up and put the plug back in. " _ Really? _ " I asked while putting my own pants back on "Yup. Gonna leave it in until we get back home." He said while getting dressed. "Maybe we can have a proper  _ round two _ then."


	3. THREE

-JENO POV-

"We...Want...You" I said in between kisses as I pulled Jaemin's shirt off and started to kiss up and down his body. It must of shocked him because he asked what I was doing. When he lifted his head I seen that his face was red so he must of noticed that Renjun was already naked and was helping me take my pants off. He pulled away from me and pulled my shirt and his pants off so that we were all naked "So what  _ are _ you going to do to me?" He asked as I started to kiss his body again "Well, we were thinking you use your mouth on one of us and the other is inside of you....." Renjun said then trailed off when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled " _ Jisung! _ " The voice yelled back...not the person we need in here right now. "What do you need? We're kinda busy." I bet one of the hyung line asked him to get something " _ Taeyong-hyung wanted me to ask you guys if you had any lube..whatever that is _ " He yelled through the door and I could feel my face getting red. I was trying so hard not to laugh but I knew he was dead serious about both being sent for some and not knowing what it was. I grabbed a towel and Renjun climbed into bed next to Jaemin covering both of them back up so I could take a spare bottle out to Jisung. "Here take this to him." I said trying not to make eye contact with him "Thanks hyung." He said running back to Taeyong's room and I heard them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Now lets pick up where we left off"

====================================================

-TAEYONG POV-

"Basically you are waking up hard and that's due to hormones." I explained once we were all settled in my room once I gave instructions about helping the maknae line. "What can I do about it though? It sometimes hurts and if I accidentally rub against it or touch it--it feels weird." He said looking confused "Does it feel weird or does it feel good?" Hendery asked getting up to sit on the other side of him "It kinda feels good,I guess?" He said looking embarrassed. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it--we all deal with it at some point." Doyoung said and I continued "Now we can show you what to do I just need you to go get a bottle of something called  _ lube _ out of Jeno's room, just make sure you knock first." I said and even though he gave me a weird look, he gladly left to go grab what I asked. I knew he didn't know what it was which is why I asked him to do it. A few minutes later he came back with the small bottle and his face bright red. "What happened?" Doyoung asked once he sat back down onto the bed "Jeno was dressed in nothing but a towel,he said they were busy  _ doing something _ ." He said, covering his face in embarrassment."That's why I told you to knock first. They are doing... _ stuff _ ...today." I said and Hendery continued "Now that you're back lets show you what to do if you wake up hard or anytime really." He said nodding to me and I covered Jisung's eyes so the other two could undress. It wasn't that he hadn't seen us naked at some point, just not under these circumstances. "Doyoung,take over please" I had him take over covering Jisung's eyes so that I could undress. "Ok Jisung. I'm gonna have Doyoung take his hands off your eyes but I wanna give you a heads up that all three of us are naked." He nodded and once Doyoung removed his hands, no one could have guessed what happened next.

===================================================

-XIAOJUN POV-

Once I got into the bathroom stall, I pulled a small bottle of lube from my pocket that Lucas gave me for emergencies like this. After pulling it out, I yanked down my shorts and boxers and poured a little of the cold liquid into my hand and started to stroke my painfully hard member while trying to stay quiet. It didn't take very long for me to release due to being turned on from earlier events. I quickly got cleaned up and went back out to the table. "You ok?" YangYang asked "Yeah,just went to the bathroom to clean up." I responded and he seemed to understand what I meant.

Once we got back to the dorm he dragged me into our room and pinned me against the bed. He leaned in and whispered in my ear " _ My turn _ " and I immediately started to become hard again.

====================================================

-HENDERY POV-

When Doyoung removed his hands and Jisung first seen all of us naked and slightly hard, he let out a small moan. I think it was due to the fact he was also half hard at this point but it caught all of us off guard."Is it ok if we undress you?" I asked before looking over at Taeyong for approval. "Yeah,just hurry the feeling is getting worse." He said as Doyoung helped him pull his shirt over his head and Taeyong helped him with his pants. Once he was stripped, I could tell he was more embarrassed now because he was trying to hide his body. "It's ok, you don't have to hide your body, it's why we undressed first so you would be less embarrassed." Doyoung said and he relaxed a little bit. At this point none of us were sitting on the bed. "Come over here" Taeyong said, leading Jisung over to the two chairs he had in his and Jaehyun's room. "I wanna try something. I figure it will be the  _ easiest _ way to show you what to do." He said as he moved the chairs to face each other. "What I'm gonna have you do is copy what I do. It's the easiest way to show you what to do without touching you." He explained and I continued "Doyoung and I will be sitting on the bed watching and giving input if needed." He just nodded as he sat down. I handed the bottle of lube over to Taeyong and he just looked at Jisung as if he wanted approval before moving forward with what they were up to. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked " _ Yes _ .What do I need to do?" He asked, sounding on edge and very eager. Taeyong poured a little bit of the lube into his hand before motioning for Jisung to reach out his hand so he could pour some into his. "Just watch what I do and follow me." He said before reaching down to grab his member and started to slowly but firmly pump it.


	4. FOUR

-TAEIL POV-

Once we had all stripped down to our boxers, I could tell that Chenle had started to relax a little bit. "Taeil, could you go to my room and grab the lube from my top drawer next to my bed please?" Kun asked, looking over to me. I nodded and headed down the hall to their room to grab the small bottle. Once I had it and went back, I found that they were all completely naked. "What happened the few minutes I was gone?" I asked "He decided he was completely ready to move forward. Besides it looks like  _ you _ are ready too,hyung." Jaehyun replied moving over to me running one hand along the waistband of my boxers and using the other hand to palm me discreetly. "Behave you two. Let's not scar him just yet." Kun said with a smirk. "Come sit down on the bed" He continued motioning to Chenle to sit back down next to him. "Is it ok for me to touch you?" He asked before receiving an eager nod from the younger. Jaehyun and I just sat down in the two chairs on the other side of the room and just watched what was about to go down. He started by running his hands down Chenle's body starting at his neck. "I'm just gonna use my hands. You don't have to worry." And with him saying that, the rest of the tension in the room was gone. Once he got close to his growing member, he looked up at him for one more approval. Upon receiving a nod, he grabbed the lube off the bed, put some on his hand and started to stroke slowly at first but speeding up once he heard quiet moans escaping the younger one's mouth. "You take over now. Mine is getting a bit more painful." He said as Chenle took over stroking his own member at the same speed Kun just had been. At this point Jaehyun and I were already starting to stroke our own members as we watched. Kun climbed up onto the bed next to Chenle and started to stroke his as well. A few minutes later I could see his expression changing and I knew what was coming--literally and figuratively--but I knew he didn't. "Hyung, I'm starting to feel weird again...." He said looking panicked as he slowed down his strokes. "Its ok, just keep up with what you're doing...it means your release is coming soon....it will feel amazing....I promise" Kun said between moans as he too was getting close. I looked next to me and Jaehyun was giving me a very sexy look and I just smirked at him and reached over grabbing his member and started to stroke it at the same pace as I was stroking mine. While I was preoccupied with what I was doing, I heard a low moan from the other side of the room and it caught my attention. I looked over and Kun was cleaning himself up from his release and was moving to help Chenle again. "Move your hand, I'll help you again." He said as he took over at a faster pace than the younger was moving. A few seconds later he came with a high pitched moan. Not too long after, Jaehyun and I both came. Once we all got cleaned up, we sat in a small circle on the floor. "Thank you guys for helping me today." Chenle said "No problem,if you need anything don't be afraid to come to us and ask. Or if you just need an extra hand" Kun said but Chenle responded with a smirk "I have Jisung for that"

====================================================

-YUTA POV-

I woke up with Winwin next to me. I just layed there and listened to him breath and could feel each breath on my neck. But the more I listened those breaths started to turn to moans. I rolled over and noticed that he was dreaming but was also starting to palm himself through his shorts. "Winwin...wake up.." I said quietly so I wouldn't scare him too much "What.." He said still half asleep "oh..." he followed up with once he realized his hand was still on his crotch. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked, slightly curious. "I was dreaming about last night." He said blushing "Well, how about round two?" I said as I pulled his shirt off and pinned him back down to the bed and started to kiss down his body. Once I reached the waistband of his shorts I placed one more gentle kiss before tugging them down and throwing them somewhere in the room "No prep today,babe" He said in an almost crying tone and I could tell he was already close just from me kissing his body. "Sensitive are we?" I asked as I started to kiss down his thighs and back up his stomach as he let out a moan as he came hard untouched onto his stomach and my chest. "definitely sensitive today" He said trying to catch his breath before flipping us over and pinning me to the bed and pulling my pants off before I could protest. He grabbed a hold of my throbbing member and started to quickly pump it. "I-I'm close" I said before I felt something warm around me, seconds later I came hard into his mouth. When he moved back up to the top of the bed he just curled up next to me under the blankets. "Let's just stay in bed and watch a movie today." I said reaching up to give him a kiss on the nose "that sounds like a great idea"

=================================================

-YANGYANG POV-

When we got back to the dorm, I knew most of the members were either busy or not home today, and given the little incident earlier, we had planned to just go home and watch a movie in bed for the rest of the day. Once we walked through the door, I dragged him back to our room and pinned him down to the bed with a whole different plan than just watching a movie  _ "My turn"  _ I whispered in his ear and I could feel him getting hard again underneath me as I started to palm him through his jeans. I wanted to edge him as long as possible because the reason the little incident happened earlier was from an edging session gone wrong. I knew I had gone too far just as he went to ask me a question. And not only that but I also had a plug in that Lucas had given me to try out saying that it would increase my pleasure. Leaning down, I pulled up Xiaojun's shirt and started to kiss up his stomach and chest before finally pulling it off completely. I leaned back down and started to suck and lightly bite on one of his nipples and he let out a low growl-like moan as he arched his back in pleasure "I'm getting close,babe" He said looking me in the eyes with desperation "Don't come yet." I said pulling his pants off and wrapping my hand tightly around the base of his member as he rode out a dry orgasm. I moved down so sit in between his legs before lowering my head down and taking him into my mouth and started to bob up and down at a fast pace,when he tugged lightly at the back of my head signalling that he was close again,I pulled back allowing him to back away from the edge once again. This caused him to give me a dirty look and a moan out of frustration. I reached down grabbing his member in one hand and my own in the other stroking them hard and fast at the same time "I'm getting close,again" He said "Me too, come for me" I said and a few strokes later we both came hard onto our stomachs. "Let's go take a shower and then watch a movie like we planned." He said looking over at me and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips "Sounds good"

===================================================

-JUNGWOO POV-

Once we were in bed after our shower watching some weird movie that Lucas picked out, I was starting to get bored and wanted to  _ play _ . "Babe, I'm bored" I said in a whiny voice knowing that for some reason it turns him on. "Oh? Then what do you want to do?" He said with a smirk on his face and I knew my plan was working "I wanna have some  _ fun _ with you. I wanna feel you in me." I said and it took less than ten seconds for him to have me pinned to the bed and my shirt ripped off my body "Ok then" He said as he started to kiss down my body but backed off looking as if he was thinking about what he was gonna do. "How about this. I wanna try something different." He said, pulling his pants off then mine. He helped me sit up before walking over to the dresser and digging for a minute and pulling out a neon blue vibrator. "I wanna use this instead." He said with a smirk on his face “but also want to give you maximum pleasure here" He said pointing down to my growing member. "O-ok."I said blushing at the size of the toy. Before climbing back onto the bed he also dug around in the table next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Lay back" He said with a little bit of dominance in his voice. Once I was on my back, he helped me spread my legs as far as they would go and put some lube on two of his fingers as well as the vibrator. After stretching me well, he leaned down to kiss me while pushing the toy into me slowly so that I would be distracted from the pain. Once it was fully in, he turned it on. I wasn't prepared for the wave of pleasure that took over my body. "AHH!" I yelled out in pleasure but was cut off by a kiss "Shhh...there are some members still home,we need to be a little quieter" He said as he started to once again kiss down my body before sitting up and grabbing a hold of my leaking member and starting to pump it quickly--doing the same with his own. I knew with the toy inside of me and the external stimulation--I wasn't gonna last much longer. I was already a sweaty, moaning mess. "I-I'm cl-close" I said in barely enough time for him to be aware that I was gonna come. He released onto his stomach a few seconds later. After he cleaned the mess up, he reached down to turn off the vibrator before pulling it out and laying down beside me "Let's find another movie to watch,shall we?"


	5. FIVE

-TEN POV-

We had just gotten home from practice and I noticed that Johnny was acting a little strange. “Hey,are you ok” I asked as we walked into our room “Yeah,just stressed about the comeback and super sore from practice.” He said sitting down on our bed. “How about a hot bath?” I asked sitting down next to him on the bed. “That sounds amazing,but one thing would make it better.” He said looking me in the eyes just a few centimeters from my face “What?” I asked almost afraid of the answer “You taking it with me.” He said picking me up bridal style from where I was sitting and carrying me to the bathroom and sitting me on the counter as he turned on the water to the tub. He put in some type of bath salt that I can’t quite figure out the scent of but it smelt amazing. He said it was for our sore muscles. While the tub was filling up, and he was undressed he turned back to me to strip me. After the tub was filled he picked me back up and carried me into the tub with him. Once in the tub he sat me on his lap so I was straddling him and he started to kiss down my body starting at my right earlobe. “D-don’t tease” I said, letting out a small moan when he started to lick over my left nipple before biting down lightly. “Lift your butt up then” He said so he could line himself up with my entrance. Once lined up,he helped me sink down onto his member “ahhh...feels...sooo…..good.” I said as the pleasure set in. I waited a few seconds to adjust before attempting to move. As soon as I was adjusted, I grabbed onto the sides of the tub to help myself rise up and down onto Johnny’s member. He then grabbed onto my hips so he could help thrust into me and match my pace “So..Close…” He grunted out “Me too” I said in a low tone as I leaned in to leave small kisses down his neck and chest. He took one of his hands that was on my hip and moved it onto my member matching the pace of his thrusts so we could release together “AHH!” I yelled as we both came. At that point the bath water was cold as ice. “Lets just jump in the shower and rinse off and then go curl up in bed and watch a movie, ok?” He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead “Ok.” I replied climbing out of the tub, turning on the shower.

========================================================================

-HAECHAN POV-

We just finished rehearsals and somehow Mark and I ended up in a car with Taeyong,Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Taeil. Luckily we had the backseat to ourselves and the others had their earphones in and looked like they were sleeping. “Can you help me with something?” Mark said cautiously in almost a whisper looking around to make sure no one else heard him. “Sure hyung, what's up?” I asked looking over at him. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch and I immediately knew what he was asking me to do. “Oh. Do you want me to fix it with this,” I asked pointing to my mouth “or this” I asked rubbing my hand over his pants harder “Mouth...please...hurry” he said in response to me rubbing his crotch “Ok but you will have to be quiet.” I said and pulled his hard member out of his basketball shorts. After giving it a couple of strokes, I leaned over and took him in my mouth cautiously moving up and down trying to not give away what we were doing in case any of the members were still awake. Once I was sure they weren’t paying attention, I sped up my pace and reached down into my own shorts and pulled out my own member starting to stroke it in time with the movement of my head. A few minutes later Mark tugged lightly on the back of my head, signalling his release. When I felt the hot liquid hit the back of my throat, I immediately swallowed and sat back up, putting my member back in my shorts. “Looks like you have a bit of a problem now,huh?” He said with a smirk

=======================================================================

-DOYOUNG POV-

Once Jisung seen Taeyong start to pump his member, he followed suit. Hendery and I just sat on the bed in silence watching them but just looked at each other in the eyes and decided that instead of just watching them, why not join them. As Taeyong sped up his pace, so did Jisung it was as if Taeyong was controlling him “I need to go grab something, keep up with what you are doing.” He said getting up from the chair. A few minutes later he returned with a blindfold. No idea what he plans on doing with that. “If you will let me put this on, I want you to experience a pleasure that is beyond your wildest dreams.” He said and Jisung agreed “Ok now I need you to let me take over. I’m just gonna touch you--nothing else.” He said “OK hyung, I trust you” Jisung said relaxing back into the chair. Taeyong put more of the lube into his hand and started to slowly pump the younger’s member causing him to moan loudly and buck his hips up into his hand “Keep still for now.” Taeyong said, sounding more dominant in this moment than he had all day. Jisung settled back down into the chair as Taeyong sped up his strokes “Hyung, I feel weird,” He said in a strained voice “That would be a good feeling at this moment. That means you are getting close to release.” He responded speeding up once again. A few moments later Jisung came with a loud moan, arching his back off the chair. “That was amazing” He said pulling off the blindfold, still trying to catch his breath, “I’m glad Jisung-ah.” He said ruffling his hair “Now go take a shower and head down stairs, I believe the others should be done with Chenle soon” He finished saying before pulling his pants back on, Jisung just nodded. “I think I’m gonna head to the store to get stuff for dinner tonight.” He said and we just nodded in agreement to tired from our own releases to care about much.

========================================================================

-MARK POV-

After Haechan helped me in the car, I noticed that he was now hard. “Looks like you have a bit of a problem now,huh?” I said with a small smirk “Just a bit” He said blushing. I reached into his pants pulling out his member and started to quickly stroke it causing him to let out a silent moan “Shhh, remember” I said pointing to the other members in front of us and he just nodded as I picked up my pace. A few seconds later we heard what sounded like a deeper moan but couldn't make out who it was. Were we just caught? Either way it was too late to turn back now. I leaned my head down and took him into my mouth as Haechan whispered in my ear “So...so..close” I sucked as hard and fast (and quiet) as I could until he came in my mouth a few seconds later. I sat back up and pulled his pants back up. Once we got back to the dorm, we headed to our room so we could go take a shower and chill out and watch a movie, but we felt like we were being watched by one of the other four, just not sure which one. 


	6. SIX

-JENO POV-

After Jisung had interrupted what we were trying to do earlier, we decided to just go out to the karaoke place down the road from our dorm. Seeing it was late at night, there shouldn’t be a lot of people there. “What song do you wanna do NaNa?” I asked looking at Jaemin who was taking too long to find a song “This one.” He said as he put on _ ‘Danger’ By Taemin _ . After finishing the song, he looked back at Renjun who was starting to palm himself through his jeans. I reached up and pulled Jaemin up and turned him so he was straddling me “ How about we finish what we started earlier?” I said as I started to kiss him while trying to pull his jeans open. “I want you in me, hyung.” He said and I motioned to Renjun to take his place. I got up and pulled my pants and boxers to my knees, spitting into my hand before pumping my member a few times before lining up with Jaemin who was currently placing small kisses on Renjun’s stomach before taking his member in his mouth “Ready Jaemin-ah?” I said before pushing my member into him hearing him let out a long, deep moan. “ _ Hmmm _ ….” I heard Renjun moan out at the feeling of Nana moaning onto his member. I started to quickly thrust in and out of the younger member so we wouldn’t have to be here forever, which sped up Jaemin’s work on Renjun “Nana,I’m getting close….” Renjun said as Jaemin sped up. I reached down to grab a hold of his member, starting to pump it in time with my thrusts “cl-close” Nana moaned out as he came into my hand causing me to hit my high hard, releasing in him. I pulled out and pulled my pants back up so I could help Jaemin with his “That was  _ totally _ worth getting interrupted for!” He said sitting down in between Renjun and I “We need to get back home though, the others are probably wondering why we’ve been out so long” I said kissing both of them and heading out the door.

====================================================================

-HENDERY POV-

Kun decided that it would be a good idea for him,Chenle,Jisung and I to all go camping together for the weekend. Knowing that the maknae line had new knowledge about their bodies, I asked him if it was a good idea and he agreed. “Are you  _ super sure _ about taking them with us?” 

I asked as we were loading up the car getting ready to leave. “Yup. Besides, it will give them time away from the other members so they can have time _ together _ .” He said looking over at me and giving me a kiss on my nose. “It will be fine, besides it was Taeyong’s idea to begin with.” He continued before going to grab the rest of the stuff from our room.

Once we were settled down at the campground we decided to head out on a hike on two different trails-- Kun and I on one trail and Chenle and Jisung on a shorter trail, because they said they were tired. “We will meet back here around 5” Kun said, looking at his watch, given that it was just before 11 that gave us 6 hours. “Got it! Be careful!” Jisung said as they started down the trail that they had picked. “I wonder why they picked a trail that no one really takes?” I asked “I have a pretty good idea.” Kun said before he continued “But we should get going if we want to get done before the sun sets.”

A little ways down the trail,I realized I didn’t go to the bathroom beforehand, but I could hold it for the rest of the way,right? Once we stopped at the halfway point, I was slowly getting past desperate. “ _ There doesn’t happen to be a bathroom along this trail does there? _ ” I asked Kun quietly, trying not to show my situation.“Nope. We’re outside,there are trees.” He said spinning around like a little kid. I groaned and ducked behind a tree to take care of business but couldn't move my hands without wetting myself. “Kun,c-could you come help me please?” I asked in a sort of whimper “I can’t move my hands _ and  _ pull my pants down, can you do that much for me please” I asked quietly, “Sure,can you at least get your hands into your pants?” He asked while struggling to get my buckle open “I can try.” I responded while fiddling with my own hands, trying to get them to participate in a hurry. Once I was able to pee, I noticed I was now hard--and Kun was still standing there, facing the other way. I pulled my pants back up in a hurry making a mental note to take care of it later but he pulled me close “We have plenty of time--let’s take care of that now” He said as he pulled my member back out of my pants and started to pump it as he pulled his out as well and started to do the same. “I-I’m close” I said leaning my head on his shoulder  _ “come with me”  _ He said as we both came hard before using the wet wipes I kept in my bag to get cleaned up and headed back on the trail “How do you think the other two are doing?” I asked with just a little regret “They are probably already back at camp. They had a shorter trail.” He responded with a smirk.

========================================================================

-JISUNG POV-

Once we headed down what I knew was a shorter trail, I could feel the tension in between Chenle and I still. Even though we both knew what was going on and why we were on the trip, neither of us knew how to talk about our feelings “It’s beautiful out here you know?” I said once we got to the end of the trail and were getting ready to head back to camp “Yeah,it is. Do you know why the hyungs wanted us to come on this camping trip?” He asked as he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes “they wanted us to have  _ fun _ with each other.” He continued, pulling me closer to him by my waist, then kissing my nose gently. “But we just figured all that stuff out for our own bodies…..how are we….” I asked, still unsure of what I was trying to say. “I’ll show you when we get back to camp. Jaehyun-hyung gave me pointers.” He said kissing me again as we headed back to our tent. 

Once back at camp, we climbed back into our tent and I was immediately pulled into a deep kiss by the elder member. “W-What are you doing?” I asked, completely panicked “Too fast?” He asked, giving me a smaller kiss on the forehead “Just a little. I’m not quite ready for all that yet. But we do need to take care of the problem you caused.” I said as he gave me a few more small kisses “We can fix that,” he said as he pulled my member out of my pants and started to pump it as he pulled his out as well and started to do the same “I-I’m close” I said a few minutes later “Me too.” He said a few seconds later. Once we both released, we headed to find the showers so we could get cleaned up before the two older members got back from their hike.

========================================================================

-TAEIL POV-

It was just a lazy day at home and I decided to take a quick shower before bed. I turned the water on and got undressed. Not hearing Doyoung come in behind me, I climbed in and started to wash down my body. Once I started to wash my hair, I suddenly felt a second pair of hands around my waist from behind "AAHHH!" I yelled as I turned around almost hitting him in self defense. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, hyung" He said, pressing his hard member into my left hip “Now?” I asked only cause I was thinking the same thing “Yup.” He said turning me around and pulling me into a deep kiss “Jump” he said wrapping his hands around both thighs so I could straddle him. “No prep ...Just hurry…” I said before I was pulled into another kiss and pinned against the shower wall. “Ready?” He asked as he lined himself up with my entrance. Once I nodded he slowly started to push his member into me. “Mo-Move,” I said, leaning my head against his chest as he started to thrust into me at a steady pace. “I'm.Getting.Close.” He said in between thrusts. “Me too.” I said as I reached down to grab my member to stroke it in time with the movement of his hips not too much longer we both came hard and finished our shower and headed to bed.

========================================================================

-TAEYONG POV-

After dinner, Jaehyun and I headed to the gym just like any other night. But for some reason, this time it felt different. Once we got done with the workout we headed back to the locker room to shower before heading home. “Can you come here for a second, hyung?” Jaehyun said from his locker on the other side of the wall “Sure, what’s up?” I said walking over to him but getting pinned to the locker immediately. “What the!?!” I yelled at the cold on my back as I was already shirtless “Did everything go well today?” He asked “ Yeah it did, Kun is really amazing with the younger members. He took total control when Chenle started to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. But he also didn’t make him do anything he wouldn’t do.” He said and I relaxed a little “Same on our end. I kinda took control though. Jisung did really well too. He let me use the blindfold on him.” I said with a smirk “YOU DID WHAT!” He yelled a little loud “Little too loud babe. I asked him if I could beforehand. Once it was on I only helped him climax.” I said calmly before continuing. “But once he left I kinda started to edge myself. And have been since then so around five or so hours.” I said giving him a kiss and running my hand down his chest and down to his crotch and starting to palm his member through his shorts. “Don’t stop.” He said and I pulled his member out and started to pump it quickly. He pulled away from me and pulled my sweat pants down and after giving my member a couple of strokes he took it in his mouth and started to bob his head quickly up and down never breaking eye contact and reaching down to pump his own member. “Cl-close” I said arching my back as I came hard into his mouth and he swallowed. I kneeled down in front of him taking his member into my hand so I could finish him off. Once he released we showered and headed back to the dorm. “Hey guys where were you?”    
Johnny asked “We were at the gym why?” I said cause he looked concerned. “No reason. It just took you guys longer than normal that's why.” He said walking into the kitchen “We lost track of time cause we were talking about all that happened today with the maknae line.” I continued while grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and walking back to my room “Goodnight.” 


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 through 9 are solo shots. Then 10-20 go back to OTP. some of them connect to each other, so pay attention! :)

-TAEIL POV-

“Do I have time to run to the bathroom real quick?” I asked Taeyong before our flight out to Japan for a concert “Yep. Our plane doesn’t take off for another hour.” He responded without looking up from his phone. “Awesome. Be right back.” I said as I looked for the closest bathroom. I had dozed off and was dreaming of Doyoung and it kind of made me hard and I wanted to take care of it before our flight. Walking into the bathroom, I headed to the first open stall and locked the door before quickly pulling out my semi-hard member and giving it a few long, slow strokes. After spitting into my hand, I sped up the pace not wanting to spend too much time in here and worry the other members or somehow miss the flight. I thought back to the dream I was having of Doyoung, and it wasn’t long before I felt the familiar feeling of release come over my body. As I was getting cleaned up, I heard the door open “Taeil-hyung are you in here? Our gate changed and Taeyong-hyung sent me to get you.” I heard a familiar voice say. “Give me a second.” I said pulling my pants up and flushing the toilet. Opening the stall door I then seen that it was Xiaojun “Thank you for coming to get me. I would have freaked out.” I said as I was washing my hands “Can you let the others know I will be out in a few?” He asked with no further context other than looking me directly in the eyes and I knew it was for the same reason I was in here. “Sure thing. You said it was gate N21 correct?” I asked before walking out the door to the new gate. Once I got to the new gate I once again seen Taeyong looking down at his phone. “Hey, Xiaojun said he will be out in a minute, he had to go to the bathroom.” I said sitting back down across from him, next to Doyoung. He just nodded. A few minutes later Xiaojun returned and sat down on the other side “Thanks for letting him know.” He said “ No problem.” I said as I dozed off once again.

========================================================================

-JOHNNY POV-

Ten and I were on a camping trip and he decided to go on an early morning hike. I gave him a simple mission--to keep a plug in the whole trail and to not touch himself. Granted I was close to failing the second part of that mission. I was back at camp chilling in the tent with my pants around my knees, slowly starting to edge myself. I kept finding myself thinking about what Ten was up to at that moment and it was just drawing me closer and closer to the edge. I sat back in the chair in the giant tent we set up and just let my thoughts run wild. Was he succeeding in the mission? Or was he stopping every few minutes to touch himself? At every thought I reach down and give my leaking member a few rough pumps until I feel close again then I stop and go back to thinking again. I let this go on for a good half an hour until I accidentally go past the point of no return and I finally pumped myself to release. Once I was able to move, I got up and headed to take a shower so I felt at least somewhat human when Ten got back because I knew it was gonna be a long night.

========================================================================

-TAEYONG POV-

“Hey do y'all wanna wanna watch a movie?” Yuta said walking into the living room where most of us were sitting playing video games or playing on our phones. “Sure, I’ll go round up the other members.” Taeil said as he walked out of the room. Once we had all decided on a movie and were spread out throughout the living room, I pulled a blanket over my lap, hoping no one would notice the growing bulge in my shorts. Honestly, this one is unwarranted. We are watching a  _ horror movie. _ Maybe it’s because I keep staring at the way Jaehyun keeps covering his face with his beautiful hands…. _ yeah that's it.  _ I look around the room and see that Mark also has a blanket over his lap but there is slight movement under his, and he doesn’t see me watching him. I pull the blanket up to my chest keeping both arms under and turn my body towards the tv. I reach down and pull my shorts down just enough to free my semi-hard member. I turn my gaze back to the TV and start to slowly stroke my member mindlessly-- moving my left leg in a way that from the outside of the blanket, no one can see what is happening. Every couple of minutes I sneak a glance over at Mark who now has his head laying on the arm of the couch and is biting hard on his shirt trying not to moan. I sped up my pace but lost focus as I saw Mark get up from his spot on the other couch and run off towards the bathroom. Before I started to pick up pace again, I realized I had no way of cleaning up after. I then saw the box of tissues on the table in front of Jisung “Jisung-ah, can you hand me a couple of tissues please?” I said quietly “Sure,hyung” He said handing them to me, never taking his eyes off the screen. That was easy. Once again picking up my pace, it didn’t take long for me to hit my high... _ hard _ . It took everything in me to not make a sound, but I managed. After I got cleaned up and pulled my pants up, I got up and headed to the kitchen to ‘get some water’ and wash my hands. Not realizing that Mark was behind me when I turned away from the sink “You too?” he asked keeping me from running off and avoiding the question “Yup. I got too into watching Jaehyun’s hands again.” I said looking away in embarrassment. “I did see you looking at me. I don’t mind though. It’s what got me going in the first place--I was watching Johnny-hyung. He was sitting next to me. Didn’t even catch me looking.” He said as his face went beet red as he sighed “Here we go again.” And he ran off to the bathroom again for what I assume was round two. I went back into the living room and finished watching the movie. “You ok?” Jaehyun asked as I sat back down next to him “Yup, just had a small nose bleed.” I said and I saw his face turn red and I at that moment I knew that he knew what had just happened and it was gonna be a  _ long _ night.

========================================================================

-YUTA POV-

“Let’s go ahead and head home,guys!” Taeyong said as we finished up with dance practice for the night and headed to the vans to head back to the dorms. In the van I ended up in, the back seat consisted of Johnny and Ten, WinWin was on the right of me in the middle row with Hendery on the left and Kun was up front with the manager. Our manager told us to get some rest because instead of going home right away, we were gonna go get food. _ Great.  _ I was looking forward to going home and taking a nice hot shower so I could take care of a  _ small issue _ , but since everyone is asleep...nope. I could never. I decided to wait a bit to make sure everyone was asleep in the van first--which they were. I pulled my jacket over my lap and tried to quietly open my belt and jeans. Once I got them open, and was able to free my member, I started to slowly stroke my member with small,quick movements trying to climax as quickly as I could so I wouldn’t get caught. After switching to slightly bigger, harder movements, I finally came hard into my hand. But at this point I now had a  _ bigger issue _ . I was stuck in the middle seat with no way to clean up. The wet wipes were in my bag which was in front of Winwin,and he was asleep. I could wake him up, but then he would know what I just did--but if I don’t wake him up, I can’t get cleaned up. It’s worth the risk. “Winwin..wake up.” I said patting him on the shoulder with my clean hand “Wh-what? You ok?” He asked half asleep “Yeah….could you hand me the wet wipes out of my bag please?” I said slightly blushing “Sure.. _ did you just… _ ” He said as he handed them to me “Yes. Could you keep that in between just us please. I thought we were gonna go straight home and I was already hard.” I said as I finished pulling my pants back up and put my jacket on the floor next to my feet so no one would suspect anything when they woke up. “OK,get some rest. We still have a ways to go.” He said as I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

========================================================================

-KUN POV-

“Hey wanna go to the beach?” Taeyong asked everyone as he walked into the dorm “YEAH!!” We all yelled as we went to our rooms to grab our stuff. I was only partially excited because I knew what was gonna happen once I seen the other members,  _ especially _ Hendery, half-naked. And being at a beach I couldn’t just run and hide in the bathroom and take care of it. It’s not like the others aren’t aware of it either-- _ they know  _ and they use it at their advantage sometimes. I feel like today is gonna be one of them.

Once we were at the beach and changed into our swimwear, I was thankful that not all the members were shirtless. Just about ten of them--  _ including Hendery _ . I knew it was still gonna make for a long day. We settled down near a small cove so if I _ did  _ get hard, I had somewhere to hide to take care of it--Taeyong’s idea. It only took an hour. “Hyung, I’ll be right back.” I said motioning to the cove hoping no one was in it. He had also told the others that if they had to pee they could just go over there as well instead of walking all the way back. Thankfully no one took him up on that idea yet and my spot was empty. I pulled my painfully hard member out of my swim trunks and started to firmly and quickly pump wanting to get back to the group as soon as possible. After doing that for a few minutes I was getting nowhere. I felt like I was close but just couldn’t  _ get there _ . I decided that there was only one way this was gonna happen-- _ Hendery. _ I pulled my pants back up and went to find him. I seen him laying on the towels with Lucas and Jisung “ _ Hendery...can you please come help me? _ ” I said leaning down next to him. He nodded, getting up to follow me back to the cove “What do you need me to do?” He asked and I noticed he was already hard. “I just need to see you touch yourself.” You see, the others know that when this happens, that is the quickest way to help me. Hendery is still learning. “Whatever you need.” He said with a smile as he pulled his member out and started to stroke it at a rapid pace only making eye contact once I started to do the same. Less than a minute later I felt like I was getting close again “So..so..close..” I said as I finally hit my climax. After I got cleaned up the best I could. I headed back to the water, as Hendery was still chasing his release.

========================================================================

-DOYOUNG POV-

We were on our way back to the hotel after a SM TOWN concert in Japan and I knew that I was sharing a room with Renjun. The only reason I was dreading this is because I usually try to get some private time in before bed…… and tonight it is needed. I could just wait until he goes to sleep or while he’s in the shower---the first option is safer though.

Once I was sure Renjun was asleep, I pulled my pajama pants and boxers down to my knees and started to slowly stroke my extremely hard member, accidentally letting out a loud moan. Looking over at Renjun in a panic, I saw that he was still fast asleep. Letting out a sigh I started to move my hand again, this time at a faster, harder pace. Not too much longer I could feel the need to release start to build. A couple of seconds later I came hard onto my stomach, I reached down and grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up the best I could before heading to take a quick shower. Once I got back to bed, Renjun had apparently woken up “You ok,hyung?” He asked sitting up a little bit on his side in bed. “Yup, just got up to go to the bathroom.” I said as I climbed back into bed. “Oh, OK. Goodnight!” He said turning back over and going back to sleep. “Goodnight.” I said as I drifted off to sleep.

========================================================================

-TEN POV-

I was on a camping trip with Johnny. But currently was on a trail.By myself,with a plug..in my butt. He has challenged me to walk this entire trail with it in without touching myself and if I made it through, I would be rewarded. I am only half way and it is getting painful. And it doesn’t help that my bladder is about to burst. Once I found a good stopping point, I looked for a bunch of trees that would provide sufficient cover for me to be able to relieve myself. Once I found some I walked a little ways off the trail and worked quickly to get my pants open. After I was able to pee, I decided that since I already had my pants down, I could use the relief of the current pain I was going through. And besides I wouldn’t let myself climax. I would just edge myself the rest of the hike until I got back to camp. I pulled my extremely hard member back out of my boxers and started to slowly but firmly stroke it. I did this off and on every half hour until I got back to camp. Once I got back Johnny was waiting for me in nothing but a towel. Needless to say, we didn’t sleep much that night-- or the night after. Totally worth taking the challenge.


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING-- THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE--JUST BRIEFLY IN A DREAM THOUGH. (IN LUCAS' PART)

-JAEHYUN POV- 

We were in the car on our way back from rehearsals and I had just put my earphones in so I could try to rest a bit but before I could hit play, I heard some _questionable_ noises coming from the back seat. I had initially chosen to ignore them, but they got louder as time went on. I kept listening and it sounded like they were having some _fun_ of their own in the backseat .. _.that's kinda turning me on_ …… I looked around to make sure the others were asleep before pulling my jacket over my lap and sliding the front part of my shorts down, pulling my semi-hard member out and began to gently stroke it, while trying to be quiet so the other two wouldn’t know that I was doing this to the sound of them. I heard a quiet moan and then Mark telling Haechan to be quiet or they would be caught. _If they only knew._ Before picking up my pace, I reached down into my bag to grab the package of wet wipes that I keep for situations like this. I started to once again stroke my member hard and fast but I accidentally let out a low moan. I didn’t care at this point if I got caught, I was already too close to release. A few moments later I came hard into my hand and I used the wet wipes to get cleaned up. I pulled my shorts back up and folded my jacket so I could put it back into my bag. I put my music on and fell asleep. Once we got home, for some reason I found myself staring down Mark and Haechan, I don’t know if it is out of jealousy or if it is because I can still visualize what happened in the van. Do they know it was me? Did they even hear me? Oh well, I need to go get a shower and then head to bed. Tomorrow is a new day.

========================================================================

-WINWIN POV-

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come home with us?” Taeil said as they were getting ready to leave for the night “I’m sure. I want to get some extra practice in. I’ll just take the bus home when I’m done.” I said heading over to turn the music back on “Ok see you later.” They said heading out the door. _Finally some alone time_ . It wasn’t that I was never alone when I was at the dorms but I wanted to try something _different_ this time. Once I was sure that I was alone, I turned on some music and pulled my shirt off. I danced like this for probably a good half an hour before sitting down in front of the mirror. Looking carefully over myself for a couple of minutes, I realized I looked like a mess. I ran my hands through my hair and then started to run them down my body slowly, starting at my neck. Once I got to my chest, I stopped to play with both of my nipples before moving down my stomach and stopping at my waistband. I just sat with my hands on my hips for a few moments before deciding to move forward with my plan. I stood up and took off my shoes and my pants along with my boxers. I walked over and turned off some of the lights to make it less bright in the room. I went back to where I was previously sitting, grabbing my bag along the way. I pulled out a towel and some lube. I layed down the towel so that I wouldn’t get the floor dirty and sat back down on my knees. I poured some of the lube into my hand and put the bottle back into my bag and started to slowly stroke my member, not making eye contact with myself in the mirror. After a minute or so I took a deep breath and looked up making direct eye contact with my reflection. I picked up my pace while focusing on my breathing only breaking my gaze as I came hard into my hand. I got up, cleaned up with the towel and got dressed again before packing up my bag. I made sure to lock up the studio before heading to the bus station. While waiting on the bus, I looked down at my phone to check the time, 1 AM. It was only 10 when the other members left. It doesn't feel like I spent four hours by myself. I climbed onto the bus and headed to the very back. It only was a five minute ride but it felt like eternity. Once I got to my stop, I practically ran back to the dorm, once inside I made sure to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn’t wake the others. I headed to my room so I could grab clean clothes and headed to take a quick shower before heading to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

========================================================================

-JUNGWOO POV-

I was relaxing at our dorm alone when I received a text from Lucas. Not expecting it to be anything unusual, I opened it. It was a picture of him laying on his bed completely naked. No text---just the picture. I felt my jeans start to get tighter. I immediately get up to do a quick walk through of the house to make sure that there is no one else home before going back to my room and locking the door. Before climbing back in bed, I stripped down and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer next to my bed. I then climbed back into bed, sitting up next to the headboard. I ran my hands down my body stopping at my hip bones. I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from beside me, pouring a little into my hand and tossing the bottle aside. I grabbed a hold of my painfully hard member and started to slowly pump it. After a few moments, I picked up my pace and started to pump harder and faster wanting to hurry in case any of the others came home early. Not too much later I came hard onto my stomach. I decided that it would be easier just to go take a shower to clean up. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower and once it warmed up, climbed in under the water. While washing down my body, I realized that I was still extremely hard. I reached down once again grabbing my hard member in my hand and started to pump it hard and fast wanting to not waste more water than necessary. A few minutes later I came into my hand and I finished washing up before heading back to my room and putting on a pair of sweatpants and decided to just chill out and watch a movie until the others got home that evening.

========================================================================

-LUCAS POV-

_I don’t want to be seen in this state. I was currently tied up to a pole in the middle of the street, completely naked. I had been kidnapped, then raped and once my captors were done with me, they brought me out to this light pole and tied me up. I must have dozed off like that because I woke up to a dark figure looking over me and then bending down to pick me up……_

I suddenly jumped awake as the figure went to pick me up. I looked around the room a few times to make sure I was safe and in the dorm before settling back down into my bed. I hate when these nightmares happen, they are starting to happen on almost a weekly basis now. Every time though, I wake up either panicked or hard---this time it's _both_. It doesn’t happen very often, but needs to be taken care of without waking Jungwoo up. I sat up against the headboard of my bed and pulled my pants down just low enough to pull my member out and started to stroke it hard and fast wanting some sort of quick relief. I bit down onto the hem of my shirt to keep myself from making any noise and a few minutes later I came hard onto my stomach and chest. I reached over and grabbed a few tissues to clean up what I could and then headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting cleaned up, I headed back to bed and hoped the nightmare wouldn’t come back.

========================================================================

-MARK POV-

I heard a knock on my door while I was _attempting_ to take a nap “Hey come down stairs, we are gonna watch a movie.” Taeil said opening my door and sticking his head in “I’ll be down in a minute.” _Of course_ . Must be Yuta’s or Taeyong’s idea---there is no escaping this one. I headed down the stairs to find most of the members already curled up on the floor or on the couches but found an empty spot next to Johnny. I noticed that Taeyong was curled up under a blanket partially laying on his side and was glad that I wasn’t gonna be the only one trying to make this _less_ boring. I covered up the best I could and slowly pulled my already hard member out of my PJ pants. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention but it seemed that everyone was extremely interested in the movie that was picked out. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed Johnny---- he was also covered up but only by his hoodie. _Three of us with the same idea--probably not gonna get caught._ I told myself not to watch him. I honestly did. But throughout the next little while, I caught myself sneaking glances at what he was doing. I noticed him throw his head back as he came. I noticed how embarrassed he looked as he got up to get cleaned up. Then all of a sudden I noticed Taeyong. I saw him sneak a glance over my way. At that point I picked up my pace. I liked the idea of possibly getting caught. Once Johnny came back I knew that he knew what I was up to. I started to edge myself, biting down on my shirt so I wouldn’t make noise. Every time I would get close, it seemed the only thing that would get me to relax is throwing my head back and just breathing. But one time--I got too close. I got up and ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could so I could finish without making a mess. Once I got cleaned up, I headed to the kitchen cause I heard one of the other members in there. Seeing that it was Taeyong I knew it was the perfect opportunity to tell him that I knew that he was watching me. “You too?” I asked standing in a way that he couldn’t run away and avoid the question. “Yup. I got too into watching Jaehyun’s hands again.” He said looking away in embarrassment. “I did see you looking at me. I don’t mind though. It’s what got me going in the first place--I was watching Johnny-hyung. He was sitting next to me doing the same thing. Didn’t even catch me looking.” I said as my face went beet red as he sighed “Here we go again.” I said as I ran back to the bathroom as I could feel myself getting close again from just talking about it. I pulled my pants down just low enough to free my aching member so I could take care of the issue before I made a mess. I started to stroke hard and fast so I could get back to the movie and just a few moments later I came hard for the second time. I got cleaned back up and headed back to the couch and curled back up under the blanket but this time Johnny pulled me next to him and I ended up sleeping through the rest of the movie.

========================================================================

-XIAOJUN POV-

“Hey, can you go find Taeil and let him know that our gate is changing? I think he went to the bathroom.” Taeyong said while trying to gather up the other members to head 3 gates over. I am glad he asked me to do it cause I needed to go take care of a _little issue_ that was making me a little uncomfortable. Once I found which bathroom he was in I opened the door “Taeil-hyung are you in here? We have a new gate and Taeyong-hyung sent me to get you.” I said, “Give me a second” He said before opening the door and walking over to the sink to wash his hands “Thank you for coming to get me. I would have freaked out.” He said, giving me a warm smile before opening the door “Hey can you do me a favor, please let Taeyong-hyung know that I will be out in a few.” I asked not giving too much detail, but I just kept eye contact and I knew he would understand. “Sure, You said it was gate N21 correct?” He asked and I just nodded. After he left I headed into an empty stall and after glancing at my watch, pulled my shorts down and started to quickly pump my already leaking member. As I started to feel closer to release, I sped up my strokes wanting to take as little time as humanly possible. A few seconds later I came hard and as soon as I got cleaned up and washed my hands, I headed back to our new gate. “Thank you for letting him know,” I said, sitting down next to Taeil before putting my earphones in “No problem” He said leaning his head on Doyoung and going to sleep. I should probably do the same. It’s still gonna be awhile before our flight takes off. 

========================================================================

-HENDERY POV-

We were currently at the beach and I am kind of concerned for Kun. We all know what happens when he sees some of us shirtless but only time will tell _if_ it will happen today. I was laying on one of the big towels with Lucas and Jisung when he walked up next to me “ _Hendery...can you please come help me?_ ” He asked and I could hear the desperation and pain in his voice. I just nodded and got up to follow him to the cove. “What do you need me to do?” I asked, silently hoping he wouldn’t notice the growing bulge in my shorts. “I just need to see you touch yourself.” He said looking a little embarrassed but I knew this is what was needed from what the others had told me from their experiences helping him. “Whatever you need.” I said pulling my member out and starting to pump it at a rapid pace not making eye contact with him until he started to do the same. Not too much later I had looked down for a second when I heard him say “So..so..close..” _but_ _I knew I wasn’t._ When I looked back up, he was getting himself cleaned up and heading out of the cove. I started to pick up my pace when I started to hear footsteps. I turned around to face the wall of the cove so I would at least be somewhat hidden until I knew who was coming my way. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Xiaojun and YangYang walking towards me. “Not good timing, guys,” I said, still trying to hide. “We knew you were back here. Kun told us.” Xiaojun said “But we won’t be in the way. We are going towards the back where we won’t be bothered for a little while.” YangYang said as they ran off towards the back of the cove. Once I made sure they were gone I picked up my pace and not much later I heard hushed moans coming from where the other two were. _Of course_.I knew I was starting to get close again and a few moments later I came hard into my hand. I got cleaned up the best I could and headed back out to the rest of the group. "Everything good?" Jisung asked when I layed back down on the towel "Yup, everything is _perfect_ " I responded. Today couldn't be better. 


	9. NINE

-RENJUN POV-

After getting back to our hotel after a SM TOWN Concert in Japan, I knew I was sharing a room with Doyoung. I got a quick shower and we both climbed in bed. As soon as I started to drift to sleep, I heard what I  _ believe _ was a moan.  _ Can’t be, he’s asleep _ . I decide to just lay there and pretend to be asleep so I can keep listening to what’s going on on the other side of the room. After a few minutes, I hear heavy breathing and a few quieter moans. I start to feel myself get hard at the sound, so I start to  _ carefully _ palm myself through my PJ pants. I then hear him get out of bed and the bathroom door close. I roll over and see that he isn’t in his bed any more.  _ Great _ . Now I’m hard and he’s awake. I hear the door open and footsteps approaching “You ok, hyung?” I ask sitting up a little in bed. “Yup, just got up to go to the bathroom.” He said while climbing back into bed “Oh, OK, Goodnight!” I said turning back over, acting like I was going back to sleep. Once I was sure that he was asleep, I rolled on to my back and pulled my pants down just enough to free my aching member. I started to pump it hard and fast trying to get relief from the built up tension. I decided at that moment to edge myself a bit, so I got as close to my climax as I could and then completely stopped letting my hands rest on my stomach. I stayed like this for a few moments and then started to pump my member at a slower rate once again. I did this a few times, but one time I went too far over the edge and came hard onto my stomach and chest. I got up quietly to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Once I was clean, I quietly walked back to bed and went back to sleep, no one knowing what had just happened.

========================================================================

-JENO POV-

I just got back to the dorm after being at the gym. It was late and we had practice the next morning so I headed to take a shower. I snuck into my room which I shared with Renjun and Jaemin so I could get clean clothes before heading to the bathroom which was right next to our room. Once the water was the right temperature, I stripped down and climbed in. I washed my hair and then grabbed the body wash and started to wash my body. Now I was expecting this to be a quick shower, but apparently my body had other ideas. I had started to think about things that had happened over the last few days. The more my mind wandered, so did my hand. Before I knew it, I had started to slowly pump my member mindlessly. I slowly started to pick up my pace and eventually hit my first climax. For some reason today, I was extremely turned on and decided to go a second round, pouring more body wash into my hand, I started to once again pump my member, edging myself every time I got close. I did this for a few minutes before finally hitting my second high, harder than the first. I finished washing up, got dressed and headed to bed, where no one had any idea that I had just gotten home or just came to bed.

========================================================================

-HAECHAN POV-

“Wanna go to the restaurant down the street for dinner? Taeyong wants to know.” Taeil said walking into Mark and my room. “Sure. Let me get dressed and I’ll be out.” I said getting up out of bed and heading over to my closet to get something to wear. Once I was dressed, I walked out to the living room where the others were waiting. “Everyone ready?” Taeyong asked as we headed out the door. It was close to our dorm so we chose to walk. Mark pulled me to the back of the group so we could walk a bit slower. I was usually fine with this but for  _ some reason _ tonight he had other reasons. As we started to walk, he pulled me closer and would every now and then rub his hand up and down my leg as we walked. I could feel my pants starting to get tighter the more he did it. Once we got to the restaurant, I knew that I needed to find an excuse so that I could take care of the _ small issue _ I now had. “I will be in there in a second, I need to make a phone call.” I said before stepping into the alley next to the restaurant. As soon as I was sure there was no one in sight, I turned my body at an angle with my back facing the street and worked to get my painfully hard member free. Once I was able to do so, I started to pump it hard and fast trying not to take too much time so the others wouldn’t have any reason to come look for me. Thankfully, it didn’t take much time for me to hit my high. I got myself cleaned up and headed back inside with the others. The rest of the night, Mark kept teasing me under the table the same way that he did on the way there, and that night we didn’t sleep much.  _ Not that I minded _ ….

========================================================================

-JAEMIN POV-

This always happens. _ Always. _ There could be no worse timing for me to get hard then to be stuck in the back middle seat of the van, on a 4 hour car ride. I mean at least Renjun and Jeno are on each side of me. But that doesn’t lessen the fact that there is no way for me to take care of it,  _ unless _ ….nope! Not going to happen. It doesn’t help that both of them are awake too. I would definitely get caught. Or I could just have them cover for me, which would give me more room...yeah let’s go with that, cause this is getting more painful. “Jeno...Renjun…” I said quietly trying to get their attention without drawing attention from the other members. Once they looked my way, I continued “Could you cover for me, I need to take care of  _ something _ ” I said motioning down, once again trying not to draw a lot of attention to myself. Both of them nodded and grabbed their jackets, draping them over the seat in front of us. I also grabbed my jacket and placed it on my lap just in case the other two fell. Once I was well covered, and had a way to clean up, I quickly worked to get my jeans open and my painfully hard member free. I glanced around the van once before starting to quickly stroke my member trying to get some sort of relief. It didn’t take much time before I could feel my release starting to pool in my stomach. Just a few moments later I came hard into my hand and I grabbed the wet wipes so I could clean up. After I was cleaned up and I had my pants pulled back up, I noticed that both Renjun and Jeno had fallen asleep and decided that that would be the best thing to do since we still had a ways to go on the trip. I folded up my jacket and rested my head on Jeno’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

========================================================================

-YANGYANG POV-

Did you know the best way to really relax is to go on a walk at night? There are way less people and you can see the stars. I usually walk the same path, but tonight I decided to go to the park that was near our dorm. I always walk past it, but never stop to just sit and look at the sky. I found a secluded spot cause there was something else that was on my mind too. I managed to find a tree that was on a hill surrounded by bushes. There was no one around which was perfect and I knew I wasn’t going to be disturbed for a while. I sat down next to the tree and just stared at the sky for awhile. It was such a beautiful night, no clouds and a full moon. But watching the stars wasn’t the only reason I came out. I reached down into my pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and pulled the front of my basketball shorts down after making sure there was no one in sight. I started off slow because I wanted to be out here as long as possible, but then I remembered that we had practice in the morning and I sped up my pace. Every few strokes I would rotate my wrist in a way that it would cause me to involuntarily thrust my hips up off the ground. I once again started to speed up my pace and tightened my grip because I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. A few moments later, I came hard into my hand and I used the wet wipes I brought with me to get cleaned up. I headed back to the dorm so that I could get a shower before bed but when I walked in, Kun was still up and sitting on the couch. “Where were you?” He asked looking concerned “I went on my nightly walk but stopped at the park near here to watch the stars.” I said standing next to the couch “Oh Ok. Just got worried since you were gone for almost 3 hours. Goodnight!” He said getting up and walking down the hallway to his room “Goodnight.” I said following him. After I got a quick shower, I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

========================================================================

-CHENLE POV-

I was chilling on the couch with Jisung and Jeno watching a movie. Jeno was on one side, and I was curled up under a blanket next to Jisung. As we watched the movie, and Jeno fell asleep, Jisung kept running his hand up and down my thigh getting dangerously close to my crotch. I would swat his hand away, but he would just get closer the next time. Finally, he ended up just rubbing me through my sweatpants, while also rubbing himself through his shorts. “Not now, you know I’m not ready to move that far.” I whispered in his ear “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t do this to you,though.” He said, rubbing harder and faster causing me to let out a quiet moan. “I’m getting close….” I said trailing off as words turned into a quiet moan as I hit my high, at that point I realized I still had my pants on. “You could of at least took my pants off” I said leaning over to give Jisung a quick kiss before heading to get cleaned up. Later that night I had woken up for absolutely no reason, but I did know that I was hard again and that there was no way I was going back to sleep like this. I made sure that Jisung was still asleep before rolling onto my back and pulling my member out of my PJ pants and starting to stroke it hard and fast, while trying to not make any noise so I wouldn’t wake up Jisung. It took just a few minutes for me to come hard onto my stomach and hand. I figured it would just be easier to just go get cleaned up in the bathroom. Once I was cleaned up, I climbed back into bed and immediately felt another pair of arms around me. I rolled over and saw Jisung curled up next to me, sound asleep. I rolled over to face him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

========================================================================

-JISUNG POV-

I had just climbed into bed but couldn’t get comfortable. No matter what I did-- _ sleep wasn’t gonna happen _ . I decided the best way to relax was to go take a hot bath. I climbed out of bed and quietly headed to the bathroom and locked the door. After making sure the water was just right, I stripped down and climbed in. The water was perfectly warm and I noticed that my mind was starting to wander--and so were my hands. They started at my chest, moved down to my stomach, and eventually ended up at my hardening member. I quickly glanced at the door to make sure that I locked it-- _ which I did _ \-- before starting to stroke it slowly but firmly, wanting to take my time to experience as much pleasure as possible. After doing this for a few minutes, I started to speed up my pace and I took my free hand and started to run it up and down my chest. It didn’t take much longer before I could tell I was getting close. I decided to edge myself ( _ something that Jaemin-hyung taught me _ ) so I laid both hands on my chest and just focused on my breaths until I knew that I was far enough away from the edge to continue. I then decided to try something that I had heard talked about around the dorm. I started to run both of my hands over my chest stopping over both of my nipples. I took them in my fingers before starting to play with them, then taking one of my hands and moving it back to my aching member and starting to pump it slowly. I could tell the water was now getting cold, so I sped up my strokes, and not too much longer I hit my climax hard as I came onto my stomach and chest. I decided that since the water was already cold, it would be easier to just go get cleaned up in the shower. I drained the tub and carefully headed over to turn on the shower. Once it got warm, I climbed in and rinsed off. I got dressed and headed back to my room, thankfully not waking Chenle when I stubbed my toe on the end of the dresser. I climbed into bed,drifting off to sleep almost immediately. 


	12. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, It's been chaos trying to keep up with all my stories at once, and I ended up just taking a break from it all.

-YUTA POV- 

Kun and I decided that today would be a great weekend to go camp on one of the trails that leads up the mountain near our dorm. It was just cool enough to have to wear a light jacket on the upper part of the trail. “You ready? Is everything packed?” I asked, making sure that we had everything since we were gonna be there for a couple days. “I believe so. Let me run to the bathroom one more time before we leave though.” He said running back up the stairs. I went ahead and headed out to the car so that we could leave as soon as he was done. A few minutes later he opened the passenger side door and it kind of scared me because I was busy looking over the trail map. “All good. Let’s go!” He said, buckling up looking content as he plugged his phone in to put music on. 

About an hour into the drive I felt a small tap on my arm. “You ok? You look like you’re in pain.” I asked, starting to get slightly concerned “Yeah I’m ok. I just have to go again. I haven’t even had  _ anything _ to drink since we left.” He said, slightly out of breath. “Do you want me to pull over?” I asked “I think I can hold it. How much longer till we are at the campground?” He said “About ten minutes. Let me know if you change your mind.” I said turning my focus back to the road. Eight minutes later we pulled into the parking lot at the campground. “Can you help me please, I can’t stand up.” Kun said, gripping himself tightly through his shorts. I ran over to the passenger side to help him. I gave up on trying to get him to walk so I just picked him up bridal style and headed to the nearest trees. Once I felt we were far enough for anyone to see us, I sat him down. “Do you need any help? Or do you just want me to turn away?” I asked, not wanting to overstep. “Please help me. I can’t do this on my own.” He said, tears now streaming down his face. “Ok, then lean against the tree with your arms and spread your legs a little bit.” I said helping him so that he knew how I wanted him in that moment. “Ok, I’m gonna pull your pants down now, then help you aim.” I said wanting him to know what I would be doing. “Ok,  _ just hurry _ .” He said, still crying “Ok.” I said before yanking his pants down as far and as quickly as I could. As soon as I stood back up I took ahold of his member just in time for him to start peeing. It took about 30 seconds for him to stop and melt into my arms “Uhhh, hyung? I have  _ another issue  _ now. He said looking down at his now hard member. “How about this, let me put on a ring and I will play with you as soon as we get set up?” I asked, turning him around so that he was looking at me directly. “O-Ok.” He said, still looking down. I hurried and put it on and helped him get his pants back on. We then headed back to the car so we could unpack and I could keep my promise.

========================================================================

-JAEMIN POV- 

  
We just got to practice and turned the music on when I noticed that Jisung was a little distracted but I chose to ignore it for the time being. The further we went into practice though, he started to have a hard time keeping up. Once we got cleared for a break, I pulled him to the side to see what was going on. “You ok, Jisungie? You don’t look like you are feeling 100%.” I said low enough the other members wouldn’t hear me “I-I’m fine,hyung.” He said looking down at the floor, obviously nervous about something “You sure? You can tell me anything. I can tell you are having a hard time keeping up.” I said placing my hand on his shoulder. “I-I just really have to go to the bathroom but I’m too shy to go in  _ public _ .” He said letting out a whimper as his hands shot down to his crotch to keep himself from leaking. “Come with me.” I said picking him up bridal style. “Wh-Where are we going?” He asked “The bathroom. I know one that is single occupancy.” I said moving quickly knowing I had just a few minutes before he would completely wet himself. Once we got to the bathroom, I sat him down so I could lock the door and he looked completely terrified. “I-I don’t think I can do this,hyung.” I could hear the fear in his voice. “Ok. What do you need me to do to help?” I asked almost in a panic “I-I don’t know. All I know is that I won’t last much longer.” He said almost in tears. “Ok well at least move over to the toilet and try. If you want me to wait outside I can.” I said helping him walk. “Stay. Please? I don’t think I can do this on my own.” He said fumbling with the tie on his sweatpants. “Ok then can I help you? I don’t wanna push any boundaries that you aren’t comfortable with.” “Yeah,  _ just hurry _ .” I walked over to him and decided to not fumble with the tie, it was just gonna take too long. I stood behind him and yanked his pants down to about mid thigh. I reached around to grasp his member so that I could aim for him but soon heard small whimpers. “You ok Jisungie?” I asked not moving in case he started to pee. “I-I don’t think I can go,hyung. I really have to but my body won’t relax” He said, his whimpers turning into silent tears. “Can you wait here for a minute while I go grab something from my bag? I think it would help _ greatly _ .” I asked stepping back so that I could see his face. “Yeah. Please hurry though,hyung. It’s starting to really hurt.” He said and I just nodded before taking off to the practice room to grab said item. “I’m back, this should help.” I said holding out an adult sized diaper. “How will that help? Will it show through my pants?” He rattled off the questions in sort of a panic. “It will help by allowing you to come back to the practice room and let your body relax. I will find a way to distract you so that you can go. And they shouldn’t show through your pants. Wanna know a secret? I wear them sometimes during practice so that we won’t have to stop as much. Even today I'm wearing one.” I said pulling my pants down slightly to show him. “OK, let’s get this over with, I can’t hold it much longer.” He said pulling his pants the rest of the way off so I could help him put the diaper on. Once it was on, I helped him get dressed again so that we could get back to practice. He had a hard time walking back due to being so full, but we managed to make it. “What’s going on, why is Jisungie limping?” Jeno asked as we walked back into the room “He just twisted his ankle. He’ll be fine.” I said with a smirk. “Do you want to sit down for the rest of practice?” I heard Mark ask from the other side of the room. “Yeah, I don’t wanna make it worse.” Jisung said from beside me, already sitting on the floor. “Ok, let us know if you need anything.” I said nodding to him once the others were turned away. We continued with practice, but I kept looking back at Jisung to see if he had relaxed any. I noticed that he had his earphones on and was laying down with his head on his bag. I waited about ten minutes before walking over to check on him more closely. “Everything ok?” I asked, kneeling next to him. “Yeah, still haven’t been able to relax enough to go though.” He said now sitting up and lowering his head in defeat. “Will going into a different room where it’s quiet help? Where it’s just you and me?” I asked tilting my head to the side “Yeah, we can try it. Won’t you have to tell the other members though?” He asked “Yes and no. I will tell them you just have to pee and that I am helping you walk. They won’t question it, I promise.” I said standing back up to go talk to the others. “OK, just hurry.” He said as I turned away to go let Mark know where we were going and once I got the ok, I walked over to pick Jisung up again so he wouldn’t have to walk on his ‘sprained ankle’. Once I knew no one was following us, I walked into the first empty practice room I could find. “Ok, I’m gonna sit you down now. You can relax, if it helps, I have to go badly too.” I said sitting next to him on the floor. “Oh, yeah it makes me feel better but I still can’t relax.” He said looking over at me “I have an idea, how about we both go at the same time, that way we can’t tell if it's you or me.” I said moving to my knees. “Ok, I can try.” He said moving to the same position that I was sitting in. “Ok, just take a deep breath and close your eyes and relax” I said, noticing that he was following what I was saying. We both took a deep breath together and I noticed that I was going, and thought I could hear him going as well. Once I was done, I opened my eyes only to notice that Jisung looked panicked---again. “What’s wrong?” I asked “I had to stop, I felt the diaper start to leak.” He said hands over his crotch “Ok, do you think you can make it to the bathroom if I carry you?” I asked standing up “Yeah, I think I can.” He said, kind of whimpering when I picked him up too quickly. I almost ran to the bathroom down the hall, hoping none of the other members would catch on to what we were up to. “OK, want me to come in with you again this time?” I asked, stopping at the door “Yeah, still can’t walk.” He said. I opened the door and sat him back down in front of the toilet and quickly pulled his pants back down and pulled the diaper off. “OK you can go now.” I said not a moment too soon. He had to lean forward and rest one of his arms against the wall so he wouldn’t fall over, using the other hand to aim. I had to hold him up as extra support so he wouldn’t fall. “You done?” I asked and he nodded. “Ok, lets get cleaned up and head back to practice.” I said reaching into my back pocket and pulled out a small thing of wipes. A few minutes later we were back in the practice room, explaining what happened. “So it wasn’t a sprained ankle?” Jeno asked, looking genuinely concerned. “No, I was just embarrassed to say what was really going on. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Jisung said, looking down out of embarrassment. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, we all deal with it at some point.” Renjun said as we headed out the door to get food and head to the dorm for the night.


	13. NOT AN UPDATE

I just wanted to update ya'll since I haven't posted in awhile. I am in the process of getting new chapters written but also I am going to go back and update the older chapters, mainly to start including both Sungchan and Shotaro. Thank you so much for your patience. ^^


End file.
